My True Strength
by Serenity5501
Summary: I really wish I could show the real me but no matter what I have to hold back on everything. I never told anybody not even my closest friends or my teammates, they always thought of me as weak that no matter what I did it won't help me on defeating them, that I had to get stronger but they never knew nobody did only my parents. (full summary inside sorry if its bad i dont own KNB)
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: THIS IS MY SECOND STORY BUT MY FIRST WRITING FOR KUROKO NO BASKET I HOPE YOU ENJOY)**

(SUMMARY)

I really wish I could show the real me but no matter what I have to hold back on everything. I never told anybody not even my closest friends or my teammates, they always thought of me as weak that no matter what I did it won't help me on defeating them, that I had to get stronger but they never knew nobody did only my parents. My parents always told me to never show my true strength that it will put too much strain on my body. But after my third year of middle school, I lost them both. Their finals words to me were to show them what I'm truly made of to my past and future teammates. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko.

**KUROKO'S POV:**

So it's only been a few months since they been gone, I missed them but I have to keep the promise I made after they died. After I finish eating my breakfast I washed the dirty dishes that were in the sink. When I was done I headed towards the door saying goodbye to the pictures of my parents. I checked if I had everything. Once done I headed off to my new school, Seirin High. The school wasn't really far from my house so I just walked there. When I got closer to the school I notice many students with the same uniform as me. I walked for another couple of minutes before I was in front of the school. When I walked through the entrance I notice many clubs trying to recruit new members into their respective club. I just sighed and started reading a book that I had in my hand the entire time but I forgot about it until I got to school. I kept on walking ducking here and there so I won't crash into arms that were swinging all over the place. I stopped in front of a board that had all the locations of the clubs, when I spotted the club I was looking for I headed off in the direction it was located. When I saw the table I notice a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. I approached the table but it seems that she didn't notice me typical with my weak presence, nobody ever notices me but I gotten used to it, so I just grabbed one of the sheets to be filled out and wrote down my name and school after that I walked away. I wonder how practice will be.

RIKO'S POV:

That redhead was really tall and he came from America so that means he trained from the best. "Hey Riko you forgot about this form" Koganei said. I took the form and read it _'Kuroko Tetsuya from Teiko Middle School'_ "WHAT!?" I yelled surprise "What's wrong Riko?" Junpei(Hyūga) asked me. I couldn't speak so I just showed him the form "WHAT are you serious he's from Teiko" he said I just nodded 'this year is going to be hectic' I thought.

**(TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL AT PRACTICE)**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

"Okay listen up I'm your coach Aida Riko" Riko said. Nobody could believe that she was the coach. "Alright everyone take off your shirts" she yelled. The boys just froze but they did as they were told. "It seems that Kuroko-kun is not here" Riko said "oh the guy from Teiko right?" Koganei said "What someone from Teiko? Don't tell me he is one of the Generations of Miracles" someone scream from the crowd of players. "No way I wonder if he is as strong as the other players" "he has to be The Generation of Miracles are really strong" Kagami was confuse he didn't know who were this so called group they keep referring as strong. "Well then let's get practice st-.." Riko was interrupted by someone "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko said appearing in front of her _'what the heck I didn't even notice him and he was standing in front of me'_ Riko thought

**KUROKO'S POV:**

This is starting to get annoying. She told us to take off our shirts, and I did just that. I'm surprise she can notice our stats in everything by just taking a look at us. She was going down the line telling everybody what they need to work on until she got to a tall redhead. She stared at him the longest and I could notice that she was amaze by him that even drool started coming out of her mouth. Then I heard her say my name stating I wasn't there and the rest of the group started saying things about Teiko but I blocked out everything they were saying already knowing that they were saying the same things as the people we met before said. When she said that they were going to start practice I decided to show myself "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" I said stepping in front of her. I looked at her and then at the rest of the group I could see that they were all surprise that I just appear out of thin air "Wait were you here the entire time" the glasses wearing guy said. I only nodded at him "can you take off your shirt" she ask "but I barely put it back on but oh well" I said taking off my shirt. She stared at me for a while her face showed surprise. "Coach can I talk to you" I said she nodded still in a daze "what is it that you want to talk to me about Kuroko-kun" she said "can you keep this a secret I don't want nobody to find out my strength just yet I will truly show it until we go against someone from my old team" I said she nodded. We walked back into the gym only for me to get bombarded with questions "did you actually come from the famous Teiko basketball club?" someone asked I nodded "he was probably in the 2nd string or something right Kuroko-kun?" the glasses wearing guy said and here it goes they all underestimate me just because I'm short and look weak "no Senpai I actually played in matches" I said looking at him "What seriously" they yelled I only nodded.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

'_they are going to be totally surprise when he actually shows his strength but I wonder why he told me to keep it a secret besides I actually want to see what he could actually do'_ Riko thought looking towards their shortest member.


	2. Chapter 2

**(HOPE YOU LIKE IT SORRY FOR MISTAKES PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW)**

**KUROKO'S POV:**

We didn't really do much during practice we did a lot of running and we got introduced to our Senpai's. I was planning on heading home so I could rest I wasn't tired from practice it wasn't particularly tiring; Teiko's was harsher than Seirin's. So I decided to head to Majis burgers and decided to get my favorite drink; a vanilla milkshake. I went inside asking for my shake but not before scaring the clerk out of her wits. I sat down at my usual table; it was always vacant when I came so it was my usual seat. I only had a few minutes before somebody sat across from me with a mountain of burgers. I looked at him and recognized him as my read headed teammate.

"Hello Kagami-kun" I said waiting on his reaction. Since he just took a bite out of his burger he started choking I can only look at him with amused eyes. "What the hell?! What are you doing here?" he said "I always come here this is where I always come" I said "then sit somewhere else people will think we are friends" he said looking away "I was sitting here even before you came" I said. He sighed "hey lets go to a nearby court" he said getting up from his seat I just fallowed him having an idea of what he wanted.

When we arrived at the basketball court he took out a ball out of his bag. He threw it towards me I caught it with ease. "Who are you and what is this thing about a group called The Generation of Miracles? Why is it I can't seem to get a scent from you? You don't smell strong and you don't smell weak, you smell like nothing you have no scent" he said I just stared at him curiously at what he was saying about that he can smell scents. "Don't look at me like that I can smell if someone is weak or strong" he said I only nodded my head "but since I can't smell neither show me how strong your truly are" he said "I was thinking the same thing, I wanted to see how strong you were" I said taking off my jacket he only smirked at me. '_hmm should I show some of my strength or should I act like I'm weak'_ I thought to myself '_maybe I should just use some tricks here and there but I won't show my full potential to him not just yet'_. I kept thinking until I was already to start the mini match between me and Kagami.

**(TIME SKIP AFTER THE MINI MATCH)**

**KAGAMI'S POV:**

'_What the heck? How is he able to do those tricks I've only seen NBA players do them'_ I thought "how is it that you can do those moves?" I asked "when you played for so long with the strongest players you pick up some tricks" he said "so technically your saying that's the only strong point in your abilities and the rest you are weak i-" I was going to continue before he interrupted me "besides I'm a shadow I don't stand in the light. I support my 'light'" he said. I looked at him confuse "I'm a support the team I give them chances for them to shine. Especially my partner the brighter he shines the darker the shadow becomes meaning the stronger my partner the stronger I am" he said after that he just picked up his stuff and left me standing there in the middle of the court.

**KUROKO'S POV:**

So now he thinks I'm only capable of doing those moves because I practice them with my old team. _'Hmm let's see what you think of me after you see me play at least half my strength or more' _I thought. I decided to head home and rest since I still have school tomorrow.

**(TIME SKIP THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL STILL KUROKO'S POV)**

I was getting ready for practice today since we were going to go for a run but I think there is going to be a change of plans since its pouring outside "Okay listen up! We are going to have a scrimmage today 1st years versus 2nd years" Riko said "what but they are way too strong they made it into the final league in the preliminaries with just 1st years" someone said. "Seriously!? Then they must be super strong then, I don't want to face them" another one said. "Come on don't be scared lets show them what we can do" Kagami said "Plus if the opponent is strong rather than weak its better isn't it?" he added _'Hmm I'm not going to show anything just yet I want to see how the Senpai's react to Kagami' _I thought.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

When it was time for tip-off all the players set themselves up ready to see who won the ball first. Once the ball was thrown in the air Kagami jump the highest and fastest so the 1st years won the ball. One of the 1st years passed the ball to Kagami which led to Kagami dunking the ball to win the first points for the 1st years. This went on for a while until the freshmen were leading 11-8. No one besides Kagami has scored. _'What's wrong with him he wasn't like this the night I went against him he is totally different. Could it be that all those tricks he was doing was just a fluke?' _Kagami thought. Kuroko kept getting the ball stolen. "What another steal? Seriously?! And it's from the same guy!" someone yelled. When the 2nd year was going up for the layup Kagami jumped at the same time blocking the shot. "Let's stop Kagami, I think it's time we calmed him down" Hyūga said to his teammates. When Kagami got the ball the next time he was being triple team; they didn't give him any opening to score so the only thing Kagami could do was pass the ball to another teammate but even though the ball was somewhere else he was still be double team. Since he didn't have any chance on scoring the 2nd years took advantage on it, they kept getting point after point. Once the score was at 15-31 in the 2nd years favor the freshmen started losing hope on winning "they are way too strong after all" "there was never a chance for us to win since we started playing" "it over already" the 1st years kept on saying but the last statement made Kagami mad "What do you mean it's over already" Kagami yelled while grabbing the 1st year by his shirt, but what happen next surprise everyone "Can you please calm down" Kuroko said while kneeing Kagami in the back of his knees. Kagami got even more irritated and started swinging while yelling at Kuroko, and all Kuroko did was dodge every one of Kagami swings. "And now they are fighting" Hyūga said while looking at Kagami and Kuroko "Wait Kuroko was also playing right? I didn't even see him" Izuki said while looking at Hyūga. _'What?! I totally forgot that Kuroko was playing' _Riko thought. When everything had calmed down they restarted playing "can you pass the ball to me" Kuroko said "Umm… sure but don't let them steal it from you" the freshman said. _'So now I will just show them what I used to do back in middle school' _Kuroko thought. When he got the ball he just gave it a quick tap and passed it behind him to a teammate that was neared the basket. When the player notice the ball was in his hands he scored a simple layup. When this kept going they were getting more amaze by the minute "How are those passes getting through" "I don't know before we know it the ball he passes it and they score" the 2nd years kept saying _'so this is something The Phantom Sixth Player is made of. I wonder what else he is hiding.' _Riko thought. _'This isn't even my full power and they are being amaze by this simple trick? I wonder what their reaction will be when they see what else I have up my sleeve' _Kuroko thought while having a small smirk appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'M GOING TO GO ON VACATION SO I'M ALSO WRITING CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HOPE YOU ENJOY)**

**KUROKO'S POV:**

The score was now 36-37 in the 1st years favor. The seniors had the ball right now while we were playing defense. When Izuki-senpai got stopped by one of my teammates he decided to pass it to Hyūga-senpai, "Idiot" yelled Hyūga knowing full well that I will steal it. I dribbled down the court hearing my teammates cheering for me. So I decided to give them a little show, I knew Kagami-kun was behind me the whole entire run in case I missed the shot or I lost ball to one of the seniors. When I was closer to the basket I decided on doing a simple layup. When I turned around my teammates were cheering that we beat our senpai's and congratulating me on how amazing my passes were. Then I looked towards the senpai's and saw a proud look. "Kuroko-kun may I please tell them who you are please? It looks like they still haven't figured it out" Riko asked I only nodded as my reply "okay listen up! I bet some of you are wondering how those passes got through right?" she asked the whole team and once they all nodded she continued "well do you remember how in Teiko they had a pass specialist? Well I like to introduce you The Phantom Sixth Player Kuroko Tetsuya" she said while gesturing to me "What?! I thought he was only a rumor" Furihata yelled "well you see he is no rumor, it's just with his low presence the other teams and spectators can never see him." Riko said. "Wow! I can't believe we actually have a Kiseki playing with us!" Kawahara yelled. "Yeah! Add Kagami and our amazing seniors we got an awesome team!" Fukuda yelled. Everybody cheered knowing we could probably make it to the final league. "Okay listen up! You might think we have it easy but we probably don't there are other schools that also have a Kiseki on their team, so we got to work hard if we want to beat strong schools and strong players" Riko said to the whole team

**(TIME SKIP) NO ONE'S POV:**

The Seirin team was starting practice as usual but their coach isn't there. "Why was Riko skipping earlier" Furihata asked "wait did you say she was skipping? If so be prepare because our next match is going to be hard" Hyūga said. Once he finished his statement Riko came in skipping with a smile on her face. Everyone was ready to hear who their next opponent will be. "So our next opponent Kaijo High they will make us play our hardest. They were also able to scout Kise Ryōta from the Generation of Miracles" Riko said. At the last sentence both Kuroko's and Kagami's head shot up. _'Heh so it finally has come a clash between the Generation of Miracles' _Kuroko thought. _'Finally I get to go against another Kiseki that isn't Kuroko'_ Kagami thought while smirking. The other players looked at Kagami strangely, but ignored him afterwards knowing he was probably excited.

**(KAIJO HIGH)**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

The Kaijo basketball club was having their usual practice until their coach Genta Takeuchi came in. "Listen up! Next week we will be having a practice match and I want the regulars to play against them, you got that?" Genta said looking at each regular "Coach who are we playing against" Kasamatsu asked "Oh you're playing against Seirin High" Genta said looking down on his clipboard checking if he got the name right. Genta was about to go sit down on the bench when he heard someone yell "what seriously?!" Kise yelled with his mouth wide open. "Close your mouth Kise, and why are you so surprise?" Kasamatsu said getting annoyed with Kise, all of a sudden Kise mood changed he went from surprise to happy and jumping around. "Seriously you are so bipolar, are you going to tell us why you're what is going on?" Kasamatsu said a tick mark appearing on his head. "Yayy! Coach Can I go visit Seirin?" Kise asked with hopeful eyes "Why?" Genta asked "I want to check on something, so may I please go?" Kise said. Genta was in deep thought and after a while he nodded giving him permission. Kise was happy he had a really big smile on his face with a shimmering aura around him. Kasamatsu only sighed and kicked Kise so they could get on with practice. _'I finally get to see Kurokocchi; I haven't seen him since we graduated from Teiko' _Kise thought.

**(TIME SKIP 2 DAYS BEFORE THE PRACTICE MATCH, SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIPS)**

**KISE'S POV:**

I was walking through the gates of Seirin, this is what you expect of a new school nice buildings. It's big but not as big as Kaijo. I was really excited to see Kurokocchi but I had my model facade on. When I was walking towards the gym I notice girls were whispering and looking at me, I looked towards them and gave them one of my _'smiles'_. I walked for few more minutes and heard squeaking of shoes and a ball hitting hardwood floor, I knew that I arrived at the right gym. I walked in as quiet as I could and sat on the stage. I sat there for a few minutes without them noticing me, but then I heard squealing coming from the door and when I looked a saw a huge crowd of girls; they came running towards me and asking me to sign their books. I mentally sighed and started signing books, and then I looked up and saw the players were staring at the crowd of girls and me. I waved "can you please give me a couple minutes and I will be done." I said to the Seirin team.

**KUROKO'S POV:**

We were having a little scrimmage until Riko-san called us over. We were talking about our practice match coming up against Kaijo. But our conversation got interrupted by squealing; we all looked towards the doors and see a line of girls jumping and looking towards the stage. When I looked over by the stage I notice a familiar blond signing autographs. After a minute or so he looked up and told us to give him a couple of minutes, I only sighed and shook my head already used to squealing fangirls. "Kuroko you know who that is?" Hyūga-senpai asked me. "Yes senpai he is my former teammate Kise Ryōta" I said looking towards Kise and saw him signing his last book/magazine. After all his fans left he jumped off the stage and walk towards us. "Why are you here" Izuki-senpai asked "when I heard from coach that our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi decided to join. So I came to say Hi, since we always got along the best back in middle school, right Kurokocchi?" Kise-kun said turning to look at me. I sighed and kept my stoic façade on "not really" I said "so mean" Kise said crying twin waterfalls. While we were talking my teammates were looking at a magazine featuring the Generation of Miracles when we were back in middle school "What you have only been playing for 2 years?!" Hyūga-senpai yelled. Kise just rubbed the back of his head "I'm glad I was called a Kiseki but that only means I'm the weakest out of all of them. That's why Kurokocchi and I were often picked on by the other members, Right?" he said looking at me "could you please stop making things up, and I wasn't really picked on" I said "seriously I was the only that was picked on?!" Kise said crying again, I sighed forgetting how Kise acted so childlike sometimes or probably most of time. All of a sudden I saw a ball heading towards Kise's head he wasn't paying attention so I reached out just in time and stopped it from hitting him "What?! Thanks Kurokocchi, if you didn't stopped it I would've probably got hit in the head" Kise said with a smile. I was about to say something but got interrupted by someone "Kuroko why did you have to stop the ball I wanted to see if he could stop it." Kagami said "Kagami-kun!; Kagami!" everybody yelled. "Sorry to ruin your reunion but you didn't just come to say Hi, Right?! Why don't you be my opponent for a bit?" Kagami said with a smirk. _'Why is he challenging him so suddenly? He won't be able to beat him. He lost to me and I wasn't even doing anything special, Kise's technique is strong but I won't stop them I want to see how Kagami fares with Kise' _I thought getting out of the way knowing that Kise will accept without hesitating. Kise thought for a bit and started taking off his coat and tie. "Alright let's do this, and thanks for showing me something good" Kise said and I already knew what he meant by that. "Geez that idiot" Riko said "this might turn out bad" I said watching Kagami and Kise get to their spots. "Eh? Why?" Riko asked me "Well when he sees a play he make it his own" I said waiting to see what Kise was about to perform.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

When Kuroko finished his statement they turn to look at Kagami and Kise. Just then Kise perform the move that Kagami did earlier, he moved his right foot forward making it seem he was going to the basket, but did a turn going around Kagami in the other direction. _'That's the move I did earlier but I can still stop him'_ Kagami thought. He reacted and got a hold on the ball before Kise could dunk it but Kise put much more force into the dunk and when he slammed it in Kagami lost his balance and fell to the floor. Kise was still hanging from the rim; Kuroko teammates where murmuring about Kise and how incredible he was but Kuroko blocked them out and was in deep thought. _'His abilities are evolving faster than I thought; I wonder if everybody is evolving at the same pace he is? But I'm not going to be left behind' _Kuroko thought while secretly smirking but he quickly put his emotionless façade back on. "Letting the occasion go, it seems I really can't go back after just the greeting after all. Please give me Kurokocchi" Kise said now looking towards Kuroko "come to my school lets play basketball together again" Kise said.


End file.
